greenpoliticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertarian National Socialist Green Party
The Libertarian National Socialist Green Party LNSGP, is an American organization that cites the National Socialist German Workers Party as its primary ideological inspiration, while also claiming to have incorporated elements of Libertarianism and the Green movement. It has not been established whether LNSGP has any activity or existence other than through the website associated with the domain name nazi.org. Identified associates of the LNSGP include Craig Smith and Robert Lindstrom, whose opinions are published on the site, and Bill White, who presented himself to national media as a spokesperson for the website after the Red Lake High School massacre of March 2005. The LNSGP at present has no intention of gaining ballot access or fielding political candidates (and it has been suggested that it is a joke, e.g. in its entry at Politics1,directory of U.S. political parties although, due to the apparent seriousness of discussions on its forum, this might not be the case). Its messageboard is a gathering place for Radical Traditionalists and adherents of thinkers such as Julius Evola and Savitri Devi. Ideology The web site presents an ideological platform that combines three precepts — personal freedom, environmental improvement, and collective action — prioritized in that order. It identifies the National Socialist German Worker's Party ("Nazi") party of Adolf Hitler as its "ideological ancestor" and its symbol is the swastika on a green background (as opposed to the red background of the Nazi swastika). The site claims to borrow elements from libertarian, environmentalist, anarchist, and national socialist groups, and some European Pagan movements. The group has never been connected with the Libertarian Party or Green Party in the US and holds positions contrary to the core tenets of both. LNSGP associate Craig Smith called the party "in many ways, a postmodern reinterpretation of the historical NSDAP", and said it "is about bringing about a more traditional form of society and government while keeping a progressive attitude regarding human quality as well as cultural and scientific achievement." He expresses opposition to "the absolute hegemony of technology and money", and the alienation of "a normalized commerce-dictated global society". He claims not to "hate blacks" or view them as "inferior", yet believes them alien to "Indo-European society" (as he sees whites in Africa, who he thinks "should be repatriated"). He expresses support "for everyone to retain their ancient heritage and that no people should be forced to conform to a universal standard." The LNSGP is suspicious of "absolute universalism and moralism", which it believes, "has its origins in Middle Eastern religious dualism (i.e., Judaism, Christianity, and, to a lesser extent, Islam) and "their modern secular offshoots (e.g., humanism, liberalism, Marxism, etc)".OD Board Real National Socialism The LNSG claims its worldview clearly is against movements such as White nationalism and racial supremacy. The LNSG also claims it is the only "party" that represents Nazism as it was primordially and as it should be worldwide. The LNSG believes that Nazism is a universal ideology that can be used and applied by any race, tribe, or ethnic group. It claims that Nazism has been distorted by various White nationalist and supremacist movements and actively promoted by the mainstream media and press as being "evil". The LNSG claims the media unfairly shows Nazism as an inherently violent and bigoted ideology that should be suppressed at all costs. It holds that with all the opposition facing Nazism today, bigoted racists do not help to improve the image of Nazism. Activism The LNSG, unlike most political parties and groups, does not have an official membership program. It does not have actual members like the Democrats, Republicans or Libertarian Party. The think-tank believes in grassroots activism through mainly apolitical means. The LNSG believes that change is possible at the basic levels of society without actually getting into office of power. It believes that many movements or groups fall into the trap of herd mentality and become "mobs" of the mainstream. The LNSG claims its activism allows greater control over resources and maintains the integrity of national socialism and traditionalism. In addition to this, the LNSG's stated main purpose is to educate people about nationalism, national socialism, traditionalism, and related ideas. Its website functions primarily as a study of national socialism, tradition and culture. Red Lake High School massacre The LNSGP gained notoriety in March 2005 following the Red Lake High School massacre, in which Native American student Jeff Weise shot and killed nine people before taking his own life. Weise had been a participant in the LNSGP online message boards, where he expressed sympathies with the National Socialist movement A neo-nazi 'angel of death' | World news | guardian.co.uk. In a press release, the LNSGP blamed "modernity" for the high school shooting, noting that it refused "to wring hands over a 'tragedy,' instead pointing out that such events are to be expected when thinking people are crammed into an unthinking, irrational modern society" and that "The school shooting in Red Lake, Minnesota will surprise no one who is familiar with this condition."Nazi.org: Policy - LNSG condemns modern society in school shooting See also *Eco-Fascism References *''Evola and Traditionalism'' (ISBN 0-19-515297-2) - An introduction to Traditionalist thinking Notes External links *Libertarian National Socialist Green Party LNSGP's website *Esoteric Fringe Group or Esoteric Joke? Article by Jesse Walker for Reason Online, suggesting that the LNSGP isn't real *Integral Tradition *Interview with a Member of the LNSG Party Category:Neo-Nazism Category:Green politics fr:Parti libertarien national-socialiste vert